


Hypnotic [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Union Furnace
Genre: M/M, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just curious does anyone else ship those two? :) ps small vidlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic [vid]




End file.
